Genderplay
by River-Mae Watson
Summary: Set after Series 4: When Morro returns to Ninjago after centuries passed, he has a plan to win it back into his power, However the Ninja are prepared to stop him...Until he decides to make a few minor changes! How will our Ninjas react when they find out they have to live life as girls?
1. CH1 -Morro?

**_[This is my first fanfic/AU type thing! So I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update as much as possible! -River]_**

"OHMYGOD I HAVE BOOBS" Jay says in pure shock, taking in the details of his new body.

Zane, Jay, Cole and Kai stand around in a circle, looking from one another still attempting to take in what had just happened.

"W-What's happened to us?" Zane questions with a slight quiver.

Kai tells him flat. "Morro's happened that's what!"

The ninja's look from another before someone yet again breaks the confusion they all had:

"Morro?" Cole looks round the group confused, "I don't remember a Morro?"

Kai sighs, "Does Ronin not ring a bell to you either?"

Cole shakes his ebony bob. Kai is confused as to why no one can remember what happened to them... Morro had cast his dark magic upon the Ninja's- obviously leaving a very big impact.

Everywhere.

Kai looks down at his own body. His muscular arms are replaced with slimmer ones; his body now curved in various different places- including his legs. He lifts his now smaller hands to his head to feel his hair still on his head, but slightly longer and silkier...losing his precious spikes.

"MY HAIR!" he cries out, "Oh god... I'M GONNA NEED HAIR GEL!"

"Calm down Kai!" Cole assures him, walking forward into the group, "We're gonna fix this. We're gonna change this to make things right, okay?"

The ninja of earth scans the group gaining nods from everyone. But how was Cole going to think of an idea to persuade this Morro guy to change them back to their rightful gender? It's basically mission impossible! He would never bother help them out let alone change them back!

The white ninja approaches Cole from behind, his long platinum hair setting on his shoulders. "How are we going to achieve that Cole?"

Jay butts in, "Yeah and how EXACTLY are we going to get this 'Morro' to change us back huh? WE'RE STUCK AS WOMEN!"

Cole closes his eyes for a moment to work out his way around the situation. Jay was right- for as far as he knew...they were going to be stuck as women for a while. How would they cope? How would _Cole_ cope?

"We'll find a way! Just...in time." he eventually says, "I think that first, we need to go and find Lloyd, Nya or Sensei. One of them should be able to help us out with this situation."

The fire ninja freezes, his dark golden eyes widening as the panic surges through him. "What's Nya gonna say? She's gonna FREAK!"

Cole places a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen, you don't know that..."

"I know Nya better than any of you! She's my sister and yes...SHE IS GOING TO FREAK!"

The blue ninja pushes between Cole and Kai, taking Zane by the wrist making him startle.

"Since you guys are taking too much time...me and Zane are going to find Sensei. He should be at the bounty" Jay tells them over his shoulder, his ginger locks swaying in the harsh winds, "You coming?"

The others look from one another before quickly deciding to follow. Kai didn't like the idea of walking the streets alone- as a girl, He felt weird and uncomfortable. Almost as he was in someone else's flesh! Not to mention the sack of worry that sits on his chest of what Nya's reaction may be like.

"Okay Jay, this may sound extremely weird..." begins Cole from behind, eyes attracted to Jay's confident motions, "But you do have a really nice ass."

Jay bursts into laughter causing them all to slow down. "Well it was always going to me who would have the nice butt!" He props himself back up. "The rest of you are basic!"

Kai snorts. "Ha. Basic. I have the better boobs than all of you!"

"I have the best stomach!" Cole chimes in.

As the three of them continue to bicker whose new womanly figure looked the best, Zane laughs to himself quietly. _Were they seriously having this conversation right now?_


	2. CH2 -Learning the Basics

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the great feedback on the first chapter- so here's chapter 2! ~River**_

The Ninjas eventually arrived at the bounty after finding it hidden by a large weeping tree just on the outskirts of Ninjago. Kai lead them through a secret entrance round the back of the ship that he apparently claimed to have found in the summer of last year.

"What's using this secret entrance going to do anyway?" Jay says with a slight laugh, "I mean, the others are going to find out at some point!"

The fire ninja fidgets with the lock on the secret door, breathing a sigh. "We'll wrap our heads around it sooner or later. We'll hopefully find a cure beforehand so that the others won't know this even happened!"

The latch soon breaks after a good 10 minutes, enabling the Ninja's to climb through which eventually lead them to Kai's room. As they begin to climb through, the stench punches them all in the face.

"Are you keeping a dead animal in here or something?" Cole pulls himself up into the room, him instantly covering his nose from the awful scent.

Jay laughs at the thought, "Or is it Cole's cooking?" He soon after earns a smack from his brother once he pulls up.

"Look I haven't been here in a while okay?" Kai tells the group, "I obviously need to do some cleaning up..."

Zane coughs. "Yes. Yes you do"

The red ninja bends down and closes the secret door after Zane finally makes it through to his room, by dragging his dusty red rug over the top of the latch. The rug has seemed to do the job over the past year- hopefully that shouldn't change.

"So what are we going to do now? Camp out in here forever?" Jay shout whispers in frustration, "Nya's gonna find us sooner or later!"

Kai smirks, "Not if we lay low." The Ninjas watch Kai as he makes his way over to his small set of draws placed next to his bed, him throwing various items of red out behind him until to the Ninja's dismay: a small red dress.

Cole's eyes widen. "Wait- your not suggesting.."

"Oh he's suggesting all right!" Jay squeaks.

"Nya leaves her clothes around all the time! Especially when she's borrowing my stuff." The fire Ninja throws his friend's each an item of clothing from Nya's leftover selection. "We have to blend in!"

"I'm not sure if red will suit me at all Kai" Zane swallows, holding out the small red tank top out in front of him.

"Just wear it Zane! Trust me- it'll be _fine_." The red ninja then turns his back to his friends, taking off his loose baggy shirt and replacing it with his sister's tighter red dress. Once on, Kai realized how well the dress brought out the shape to his new body, it shone a light on his curved waist and his rounder breasts.

"Uhh- Kai?" Jay's voice calls from behind. Kai turns around once he flattens out the small creases in the dress to come face to face with Jay in small black miniskirt matched with a white shirt pulled messily over the top. "Nya doesn't happen to have any spare bra's does she?"

Cole bursts into hysteric laughter at Jay's comment, his short black hair falling into his face as he bends over. The others all watch him collapse to the floor in heaps of laughter.

"Cole, you have to be quiet!" Zane tells his friend in a hushed tone, "Nya or Lloyd could hear us!"

Cole attempts to regain himself, his face red from laughter. "Okay okay. I'll try-" The ninja of earth snorts back into laughter again.

Sighing from Cole, Jay pushes between him and Zane walking towards Kai, "I'm serious Kai" he starts, "We need bra's. It's vital."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Kai raises an eyebrow.

"And how do you not?"

Kai sighs silently through his nose before turning back to his team. "I literally never thought I'd say this- but we need to go bra shopping."

Cole snaps out of laughing to look up to Kai with a confused yet disgusted expression along with Zane; Jay stood with a grin plastered on his face. Jay _was_ right though. If they wanted to survive being girls for at least a week- they needed to get into gear.

"Seriously?" Cole spits, raising his eyebrows. "Can't we just skip out the shopping bit?"

Kai shakes his head, "Jay said it's vital."

"Jay said that?!" Cole snaps his head to glare at Jay who laughed nervously at Cole's sharp tone. Cole was seriously _not_ into this whole being a girl thing.

"Let's not argue brother's- especially in this situation." Zane interrupts spacing his hands between the pair, "We've got to go shopping and get the-" he hesitates. "Bra's."

The others seemed to all agree- apart from Cole. He hated the idea of being in a bra shop to be _...tested_. The whole situation made him feel uncomfortable and out of place; yet a voice inside his head was telling him to go with the whole thing. I mean, it's not like they're going to be girls forever? Surely they would find a way... _right?_


	3. CH3 -Braless and Confused

_**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, but I guess I had a lot of work and revision to catch up on! Thanks for the positive feedback so far! ~River**_

"So you...all want to be fitted?" the woman behind the desk tilts her head in confusion at the four ninja's standing before her. As girls obviously.

Jay lets out a nervous laugh. "Haha, yep! I guess you could say it's been a while!"

"And how long is a while exactly?"

"Just a couple of months!" Kai answers, nudging at Jay behind the desk. That was _too_ close.

The woman pauses for a moment before eventually giving off a vague noise of approval and leading the ninja round behind the desk to the changing rooms.

"There's one for each of you" she points out, "Glinda will be in shortly." And with that, the woman turns on her heel and struts back to her desk.

Cole looks to Kai in slight panic. "Glinda? Who is Glinda!"

"The bra fitter doofus!" Jay butts in from behind, "She checks what bra size you are so you can actually buy something!"

Cole pauses for a moment. "Does that mean I have to show her my boobs...? Because I really don't wanna do that!"

"NO!" Jay sighs in frustration, "Do you guys not know ANYTHING?" He then watches as his friends shake their heads causing him to feel more stressed. It looked like Jay was going to be leading this one.

"We're following your advice for this Jay" Zane explains, "You seem to know the most about womanhood."

"That's because I do" he retorts.

"So the least you could do is help us out here! We're a team remember?" Kai says. He places his hand in the middle of the group; soon followed by the others placing their hands on top. "Team?"

The ninja's all nod. "Team" they confirm. Soon after, they split to go into separate changing rooms; lucky for them they were next to each other.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Jay calls out to the others from his box changing room, "All you gotta do is pull your curtains close and wait for Glinda. Okay?"

"BUT THE CURTAIN WON'T CLOSE PROPERLY" Cole wines. The sound of curtains trying to be frantically drawn shut could be heard from the other changing rooms.

Kai groans. "Cole, just close it and shut up okay?"

"I'M TRYING!"

The ninja of fire sighs to himself and sits back on the small stool placed in the changing room. He glanced to his left to find his reflection glaring back at him. His long brown hair was sprawled along his front, Nya's red dress sticking to him like glue. He kinda accepted the fact that he thought he was very attractive for being a female. He probably wouldn't mind dating himself...-

His thoughts soon get pushed back as his curtains are ripped open revealing a middle aged woman, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "You wanting to be measured?" she asks with a straight face. Kai gets up slowly, nodding along. "Okay, so could you take your dress off for me sweetie?" She then pulls out some sort of measuring tape from her pocket of her jeans making Kai feel a little uneven.

His dark eyes widen a little. "I-I'm sorry, did you say take my dress off?"

"Yes honey" she replies a little confused. "What, have you never been tested before?"

"Y-Yeah of corse, I just-" he sighs, giving up. He was going to have to do it whether he liked it or not. He needed to be fitted properly so he had to suck up to it. Kai quickly bends down and pulls his dress off and over his head then realizing he had no bra on. The amount of curse words running through his head that moment were endless.

When Glinda looks back up to Kai, her expression is soon replaced by pure shock mixed with confusion. "Why haven't you got a bra on?" she stammers.

Kai laughs nervously in attempt to play cool. "I guess I just forgot this morning! Heh heh..."

. . .

"Well congratulations to Kai who blew that trip for us!" Jay yells in anger, throwing his hands in the air. "You made us look like a laughing stock!"

"Hey, you should be glad I got you all out of there before she discovered you guys weren't wearing any either!" Kai points out to his friend.

The four of them walk through the busy crowds of people, bra-less and confused. Being a girl was a lot harder than it looked originally. How do girls do it? How does Nya do it? _How do they cope?_ Men have it easy compared to women!

Zane grabs onto Cole's slim hand before pulling him ahead through the crowd. "We need to get back to the bounty" he says in a fluster, "We need to tell Sensei before this gets worse!"

It was as he said that, a group of guys walk past Cole and Zane, wolf whistling at them. Zane being confused as always he says nothing, but Cole- he _always_ has an input.

"If you whistle at me again, I'll shove my Scythe up where the sun don't shine!" he snaps back to the group. Cole's remark just causes them to burst into laughter. Zane knew they took that completely the wrong way.

Not long after, Kai and Jay manage to catch up with the pair, Jay managing to grab onto Zane's red shirt. "WAIT UP!" he shouts to them, just about squeezing through the crowd with Kai at his side. "Why did you go?"

"I was just saying to Cole how we need to tell Sensei about what has happened" the ninja of ice tells them both. The reaction wasn't great.

"Are you kidding?" Jay laughs, "Sensei can't fix this Zane! We have to solve this one ourselves!"

"We can solve this by going back to the bounty, and telling Sensei!"

Cole nods along, "I agree with Zane. He deserves to know so he can at least give us some advice on what to do to change back to normal."

"But we already know what to do! We need to find Morro to make him change us back! There's no other way around this situation Cole!" Jay's freckled face is now a light red, the anger slowly building up inside of him. "And besides, we haven't finished shopping yet!"

"Wait- we haven't?" the red ninja tilts his head.

"No we haven't! We still need to buy tampons, pads, clothing, makeup, hair products-"

"You didn't tell us there was more to buy! I thought we just needed bra's!" Cole exclaims. He was literally on the brink of having a meltdown.

Jay shakes his short amount of hair. "There's a lot more to it than bra's Cole!"

Letting out an aggravated sigh, the ninja of earth then drags the group over to an empty bench besides a pretty vintage shop, away from the large crowds. This way, they couldn't loose each other.

"I'm going to go back to Sensei" he explains crossing his arms over each other, "He deserves to know about this. So I thought that me and Zane could go to tell him about this whilst the both of you can shop for the four of us. Sound good?"

"Did we agree to any of this?" Kai questions, raising his slim looking eyebrows.

In reply Cole shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think it matters."

"But-"

"Me and Cole will meet the two of you back in Kai's room at the bounty, okay?" Zane concludes, looking round the group with his piercing blue eyes. Jay and Kai seem to give a vague shrug of agreement.

"We'll meet you back later!" Cole says before then pulling Zane into the crowds once more; Zane's silvery hair sticking out from the crowd of people, Cole's dark bob not too far in front.

That left Kai and Jay alone. It was up to them to buy the essentials to survive being a female. They needed to think through and not mess up.

"Come on Kai" Jay eventually says after a moment of silence. He ruffles his friend's long dark hair playfully as he gets up, earning a groan in return. Kai and Jay then weave themselves back into the huge crowd of people. Jay was getting on and settling in with the whole being a girl thing just fine, but Kai wasn't so sure. The appearance may have been a pro, but the con would be the amount of effort used into buying products for looks and health. For Kai, _this was going to be a long day._


	4. CH4 -Busted

_**I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! Just wanted to say, if any of you wanted to design a cover for this story for me- go ahead! I'll credit you and everything. I just feel like this story is missing a cover, buuuuutt I'm not talented enough to create one! ~River**_

When Cole and Zane arrived back at the bounty later that day it was quiet. It seemed as if no one was in. They had both climbed in through the secret door in Kai's room before starting to ponder about the bounty.

"Maybe Jay was right" Zane starts in a hushed voice, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

Cole lets out a stressed sigh. "We're finding Sensei, Zane" he states, "He's here. He's just- probably meditating or doing something wise..."

The two of them continue down the hall until they reach Sensei's room which lies at the very end of the bounty. The doors are closed and there seems to be no noise detected from inside. Zane shuffles around nervously.

"I don't think he's in there Cole."

Cole turns to Zane with his arms crossed. "What are you so worried about?"

"Nya may be in there instead" he says brushing his silvery stands of hair out of his narrow face. "I only feel comfortable in telling Sensei."

"Well- we won't know if Sensei's in there unless we go and find out!" And with that, Cole slides open the doors to the room to find it, as suspected: empty. Sensei's cushion was placed in the middle of the room, his tea equipment surrounding it. Cole could see the steam rising from the tea meaning it was still hot. Sensei had been there recently.

"The tea" Zane points out, bending down to the tea pots and checking them out. Cole knees down next to him to investigate too; he had to make sure his skirt wasn't showing off anything underneath.

"Sensei has been here recently Zane" Cole then explains, "Which is why we need to get moving and find him before anyone else finds u-"

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO GET UP AND GET OUT" a high voice speaks from behind the ninjas. Sighing under his breath, Cole turns round slowly to come to face with a very angry Nya holding up a frying pan. "YOU HEARD ME!"

Cole calmly gets to his feet whereas Zane scrambles to his; his arms already up in surrender. Nya doesn't hesitate from her firm defense, her grip on her frying pan only tightens.

Cole decides to speak up. "Nya, listen-"

"YOU CAN SHUT UP SHORTY!"

"Nya, it's us! Cole and Zane!" Zane says in attempt to get Nya to listen, "Morro turned us into females!"

"Morro?" Nya snorts with laughter, still gripping her weapon. "Never heard of him!"

Nya's a tough cookie. Cole knew it was going to be hard to try and get her to believe him and Zane; after all the situation does sound stupid.

"Look- ask us anything. I'm telling you I'm Cole, Nya. And this" the ninja of earth gestures to his Nindroid friend, "Is Zane."

Nya pauses for a moment before straightening herself up, her pan still at hand. "What's my favorite color?"

"That's easy! It's blue" Cole replies almost immediately.

"Favorite weapon?"

"A sword!"

Nya slips a small noise of approval, her nodding vaguely. "Okay...So lastly, what's my favorite perfume?"

Cole has to stop and think for a moment but luckily Zane manages to answer for him. "You don't like to wear perfume!"

To Zane and Cole's relief, Nya lets out a small sigh and lowers the pan to the floor. "I'm glad it's you guys" she says with a small smile of relief, "But you have to tell me what on earth has happened to you both!" Her dark eyes flicker from Zane to Cole, taking in their feminine appearances.

Cole stifles a laugh. "Just wait until you see the other two!"


End file.
